


Forging is Not a Hobby

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2020 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Iambic Pentameter, M/M, POV Eames (Inception), Sonnets, curtal sonnet, spondee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: When your job is becoming other people, it’s hard to have someone see the real you.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS July 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Forging is Not a Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mercy  
> Genre: Curtal Sonnet  
> Word Count: 11 Lines. 
> 
> The poem consists of 10 lines written in iambic pentameter and a final line consisting of a single spondee (or foot consisting of two long or stressed syllables).
> 
> Thank you to the best beta sushi can buy. Flos, IOU some sushi. (Like, so much sushi.)

My darling, though I ask for far too much

And though you say you gave me more than planned

I’m pleading for your mercy too, it seems.

And yet I want for more than just your touch

I know you’ve seen and truly understand

What it is like to lose yourself in dreams.

So I will wear my heart upon my sleeve

And place my soul in your capable hands

And if you find that I go to extremes

Please grant me your compassionate reprieve.

Yours, Eames


End file.
